One Chance
by Sorceress Cysso
Summary: Oi. Bad title. What happens when a newbie trainer gets mysterious powers and god-like Pokemon? PG-13 for Prologue and upcoming Chapters.
1. One Chance Prologue

One Chance

Prologue

A fire raged across the ancient city as the Pokemon Master and his best trained pokemon approached the one that started the fire. Not a human, no, a human could not have created a fire like that one. The fire was created by the most powerful pokemon on the whole entire planet. The pokemon was named Raibu.

Raibu's body was narrow and slim. Its head was shaped like a dragon, but its body was shaped like a lion. The pokemon's tail was long and thin like a whip. It even acted as a whip in some cases. Raibu's eyes were pure red and icy. Its ears were cat-like, and black spikes dragged down its back. The pokemon's body was a deep shade of red, almost as deep as its black spikes. Raibu growled.

The Pokemon Master narrowed his eyes at Raibu. "I've been chasing after you since I got Growlie," the boy said to the pokemon. The Growlithe growled at Raibu. "Now, this is going to end. Growlie is now at her highest level, and nothing can stop us now. Growlie! Let us end this now!"

The little Growlithe leapt into battle. Raibu's eyes glowed green, then shot an energy blast at the little pokemon. Growlie dogged the attack with great speed.

"Use Fire Whip, my great one!" the Master yelled. Growlie responded as quick as it could, sent a blast of fire from its mouth, whipping her rival with great force. Raibu fell to its side, but was not defeated.

"Is that the best you can do?" Raibu replied sharply. "Is that really? I am the best of the best, you fool! I rule all!" Raibu sent it's most powerful attack at the Growlithe. Death Beam.

"No!" the Master gasped. "Growlie, please dodge it!" But it was no use. Anyone or anything that Death Beam is used on…they cannot escape. The darkness beam swirled around Growlie, making her confused. Then it happened. Knives started to form. Once they filled the swirling beam, the knives aimed straight at the Growlithe and attacked. The knives went right through the pokemon's body, slicing her to bits, and making a rather bloody show.

The Master cried as the knives disappeared. "Raibu…no…" Raibu had killed the Master's best pokemon. The flames trapped Raibu and the Master.

"You will never forget this, fool," Raibu said, and it allowed itself to be engulfed in the flames. Raibu, being strongest with fire and flames, disappeared. The Master was trapped. The flames approached him.

"Growlie…" the Master said. The fire engulfed the two bodies in flames, never them to be seen again.


	2. One Chance Chapter 1

One Chance

Chapter One

A Legend Returns

Almost 999 years later, it was a sun-shining day in Boliva Town, in the continent of Sero. It was a happy day for every sixth grader that attended Boliva Middle School. Well, everyone except the daughter of Professor Deliah Maple, Claire Maple. When the original professor of the town retired, his apprentice, Professor Maple, was put in charge. It was happy for her, but humiliating for Claire.

But just to make things worse, she was the only one in the whole town who didn't have their own pokemon yet. "Talk about ironic," Claire mumbled on her way to school.

"Hey, wait up, Tree!" called a voice. Claire rolled her eyes. It was Sandra, Claire's best friend. Sandra had nicknamed Claire 'Tree' in the fourth grade, hence Claire's last name. The nickname really bugged her, but Claire couldn't be rude to Sandra, because Sandra was Claire's only friend.

"Come on, Tree!" Sandra called. Claire had started walking faster so that Sandra couldn't catch up. "Tree!" she yelled after Claire. Claire started running, and then it was a high-speed chase to school.

Sandra caught up to Claire just before they entered the schoolyard. "I win!" Sandra said triumphantly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Claire mumbled. "Today's exams, right?" Sandra nodded. Claire smiled. "For every sixth grader that attends Boliva Middle School that doesn't have a pokemon, those people can take an exam and figure out what pokemon's good for them. If they take the Obtaining Exam, they can earn the pokemon they are born to have." Sandra rolled her eyes.

"That is the fourth time you've said that all this week, Tree. Will you please stop repeating your mother?" Claire blushed as the two entered their classroom. The bell rang and children came into the classroom and filled into their seats. Claire and Sandra took two seats in the front. The teacher, Ms. Lorie, stepped up to the head of the classroom.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Lorie said.

"Good morning, Ms. Lorie," the class chanted back with boredom.

"As you all may know," Ms. Lorie began, "your testing starts today. At the end of this week, Boliva Middle School hopes all of you eleven and twelve-year-olds to start your journey of pokemon training. But, there is a slight error. The first test on how much you know about pokemon history has a question about something that happened 999 years ago. Since you have not learned it yet, today we will learn about the Great Pokemon War, and this class, Pokemon History, will not start their testing until tomorrow."

The class groaned, but Claire happily took out her Pokemon History Book. "Ah," Ms. Lorie said. "See here, Ms. Maple has already taken out her book. I wish the rest of you would do the same." There was a short moment of book bags opening, students mumbling, and book hitting the surface of the desks.

"Are we ready?" the teacher asked. "Yes? Okay, then let's start. Class, please turn to page ninety-four. Liam, please read the top paragraph for us." A boy in the way back sighed and opened his book to the page.

"_In the very beginning of pokemon time,_" Liam started without any enjoyment in his tone. "_Pokemon and humans lived together happily. Unfortunately, in the year 2000, a new pokemon was born. This pokemon was the most powerful creature to ever walk the face of the planet. No one could stop this monster. This monster's name was Raichu._" Claire's hand shot up.

"Yes, Claire?" Ms. Lorie called on Claire.

"Ms. Lorie, I do believe there is a typo in the book," Claire said. The rest of the class groaned. Whenever Claire had found a mistake in the book, Ms. Lorie would say "Yes, that's right, there is a mistake," and call on one of the students to go all away around the school, up to the principle's office and tell him about the mistake. Then that student and the principle would have to go all the way back down, down to the extra book room. Then the principle and that student would have to search through millions of book until they found a copy of the Pokemon History Book. Then that student would have to search for the page and let the principle see. The principle would agree and then the student would go back to the classroom, only to find that the class was over.

"Claire," Ms. Lorie said. Half the class covered their ears. The other half slid down to the ground. "Claire, there is no typo in the book." The class gasped. Claire was wrong!

"B-but, Ms. Lorie…" Claire stuttered. "Raichu was only discovered ten years ago, Ms. Lorie. That has to be a typo."

"But it is not, Claire," Ms. Lorie said. "Now, that is also a raised hand, so you will read the next paragraph." Claire felt like she was going to cry. _It can't be Raichu,_ Claire thought. She took a deep breath.

"_One pokemon trainer was up to the challenge of defeating Raichu and ridding the world from it. But, the trainer, also known as the Pokemon Master, was defeated every time. And every time, one of the Master's pokemon would die._" Claire sighed and took another deep breath.

"Good, Sandra, please continue." Sandra rolled her eyes and looked down at the book.

"_One night, on New Year's Eve, the Master stepped up to the plate and cornered Raichu. With his level two-hundred Growlithe, the Master sent his pokemon out to battle. But, just as the clock struck midnight, the Growlithe died with her master, and Raichu had disappeared. No, it was not defeated, but it was captured in time, and that monster was never seen from again._"

"Good reading, Ms. Katru," Ms. Lorie said. "Now, I want you all to take out your History Journals and write down a one page essay about what happened nine hundred-ninety-nine years ago." The class groaned, even Claire. They took out their journals and started writing. _So much for the History Exam, _Claire thought.

-----------------------

The bell rang again and Claire's class ran for Mr. Iyala's classroom. Claire and Sandra at the back of the group, they made it just before their Pokemon Language teacher closed the door on the students. "Ah, I'm glad to see that this class has one-hundred percent this morning," Mr. Iyala mumbled to himself.

"Mr. Iyala," Liam called out. "Will we be taking our Language Test today?" Mr. Iyala ignored Liam.

"Okay class, we will be taking our Language Test today, so clear the desk and pencils out. We will start with the written exam." There was a knock on the door. Mr. Iyala opened it up and gasped. "M-Mr. K-K-K-Ketch"- The class strained their necks to see who was at the door.

The girl who was next to the door gasped and shrieked "It's Ash!" All the girls except Claire got up out of their seats and ran to the door. Claire slapped her forehead.

"Stupid brother…" Claire mumbled. Ash Ketchum made his way through the crowd of girls and grinned at Claire.

"Hey, baby sister. What's new?" Ash asked. Claire felt humiliated that the famous Ash Ketchum was her step-brother.

"The fact that you need to get out of the room, stupid idiot big brother," Claire mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, Claire, didn't you know your older brother was going to be helping us in the test today?" Mr. Iyala said. Claire gasped.

"Oh! Please, Dragonite King, crappit, no!" Claire yelled. "Please, Ash, I have enough trouble with the test!" Claire started ranting and carrying on. Ash stepped back in confusion.

---------------------

"Okay, pencils down. The written part is over." It was a half hour until class was over. "Okay class, we will start the second half. Claire Maple, step up to the platform." Mr. Iyala held a pokeball in his hand. Claire got up and walked to the platform. "Claire, you will have to communicate with this Growlithe in this pokeball. Ready, go!" The Growlithe was released from the pokeball and hopped in front of Claire.

A device was rolled out in front of Claire. "Er…Growlithe… Growl gro lithe lithe grow growl gro," Claire said, but to the class, they heard "What do you know about what happened 999 years ago?" The device translated Pokemon language into English, that way the teacher could grade the student.

"I know plenty," the Growlithe said. "What about it would you like to know?"

"Er, what was the name of the pokemon that killed the Master and his Growlithe?" Claire asked.

"Oh," the Growlithe said. "It's name? That is yet to be confirmed. But, from diaries and journals that people from that era wrote down, the pokemon's name was Raibu."

"Aha!" Claire called out. "I knew it! It wasn't Rai"-

"But," the Growlithe interrupted. "You may have a chance to find out what its name really was. Other Growlithes were talking about it's reappearance a few days ago in the Pokemon Center. That's all I know. But, if you can, there is one pokemon that knows all about this pokemon. Unfortunately, this pokemon died in Raibu's final battle. No one knows what happens to lost pokemon. Some say they go to Poke-Heaven, others say they continue their lives as a new creature. That I also do not know. Search for her. If she did continue her life as a new pokemon, search for her as Growlie."

"Time's up!" Mr. Iyala called out. "Nice work, Claire. Sandra, you're up next."


	3. One Chance Chapter 2

Once Chance

Chapter Two

New Powers and Goddess Growlie

It had been a long day for Claire. She did a good job on most of her tests, others she screwed up. It was the end of the day, 8 o'clock at night. Claire's dad had arrived home from work in Broadvale City. He worked with Hefinity Inc. They were the corporation that made new items for the Poke Marts.

Claire and her family had originally lived in Broadvale City, that way her father could get to work faster. When Claire's mother had died in a pokemon battle accident, her father went looking for a wife. So then, guess whose name Mr. Maple had found? Yup, Deliah Ketchum, mother to the famous Ash Ketchum. Even though he had entered adulthood last year, he still acted like Claire's age, goofy and stupid.

"I guess he's pretty smart, being the Pokemon Master of the entire planet," Claire mumbled. But because Mrs. Ketchum lived in Kanto, and when Professor Oak retired, Mrs. Ketchum took over, Ash and she had to move to Sero, but Mrs. Ketchum wanted to live in the town where most Pokemon Rookie Trainers started, Claire and Mr. Maple had to move to Boliva Town. Mr. Maple, however, wanted to keep his job at Hefinity Inc.; he had to drive everyday from Boliva Town to Broadvale City. It took him an hour and a half just to get there, so every morning, when Claire and Ash would wake up, Mr. Maple would be at work.

Claire missed living in Broadvale City. It was big and bustling, not to mention the huge amount of friends she had at the Elementary School. Thinking about her best friend in the whole entire universe made tears come to her eyes.

"Hey little sister, mom says lights out!" Ash called. Claire sighed and jumped into bed. She turned out the lights and shivered, trying to get some sleep. Thunder rolled across the sky and rain splashed against the window.

----------------

"No," she mumbled in her sleep. "No, Raibu cannot some back...Richie, please don't leave me…Death Beam… Gah!" The Growlithe awoke from her nightmare and looked around. All the others were fast asleep. Except for him, over there in the corner, sulking and creating thunderstorms across Sero.

"Ny?" the Growlithe said. "You're still awake, Angel Huro?" The Huro titled his head in the direction of the Growlithe's voice.

"Leave me alone, you bag of flour," the pokemon snapped in a growling voice. "Don't you know that Raibu is back, you idiot?"

--------------

"Out of my house!" Claire mumbled in her sleep. "Get out, you stupid…clown…person…noooo, stay away from me with…with…with that machine guuuuuuuun…..gun… Gah!" Claire awoke from her sleep. "What a nightmare…I really need to stop eating that much candy before I get to sleep…" Claire tried to get some more sleep.

-----------------

"You idiot, its back! Raibu has returned!" the Huro replied. The Growlithe gasped.

"No! That's why I was having that dream!" The Growlithe ran to the edge of the cloud and looked down into Boliva Town. "No sign of it there, Angel Huro. Angel Huro?" Just at that second, the Huro pushed the Growlithe over the edge of the cloud, sending the pokemon tumbling into Claire's backyard.

--------------

_Thud!_ "Oh, crappit, not again!" Claire said as the loud noise woke her up. Ash was in the other bed, sleeping like a baby. "Oh well," Claire whispered. She got out of her bed and tip-toed outside to see what had made that noise.

There it was. A white Growlithe was lying in the bushes, and looked a little cut up from the twigs. "I wonder if I should…" Claire turned her head to the house, then back. The Growlithe was gone!

"Maybe I was just imaging it," Claire whispered to herself and tip-toed back inside and back into bed, falling asleep for the third time that night.

A few moments later, Claire felt a warm spot on her face. A fuzzy, fur-like warmth. Opening her eyes, Claire saw nothing but the belly of a white Growlithe. "_Holy Dragonite King_!" Claire yelled, tearing the Growlithe off her face. She hurled it across the room. The poor thing hit it's head on the wall and fell down.

"Stay away, you thing! I know kung-fu!" Claire said to threaten the Growlithe. It stirred and woke up.

"Growl?" It asked in a kind voice. "Wha' hap- Ow!" Claire had thrown her clock at the Growlithe's head. "What the heck was that for? Ow! Stop doing that!" Claire now threw her watch at the Growlithe's head.

"Growlithe's can't talk! Growlithe's can't be white! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" Claire yelled her to herself.

"No, you're not dreaming. Neither am I, 'cause those clocks hurt!" Claire stared in awe.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dre"-

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" the Growlithe yelled. Ash stirred, but stayed asleep. The Growlithe and Claire ignored him. "Look, I'm white and I can talk for a good reason. I'm dead." Claire screamed again. "STOP IT! Look, I've been dead for the past…I dunno, nine-hundred ninety-nine years. Okay? I was murdered, and I was sent to Poke-Heaven. There, I became a Poke-Angel, then I worked myself up to Angel, and now I'm a Goddess for my good work with Richie."

"Who's Richie?" Claire asked, trying to digest all this information.

"He was my old trainer before we were murdered by Raibu." The Growlithe said plainly.

"Raibu? Oh!" Claire remembered now. Raibu was the one who terrorized Sero, Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Ouen 999 years ago. "So….who are you?"

"Oh yes, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Goddess Growlie. Ever hear of me? Anyway, you may just call me G.G. I do believe it would be much easier to say than Goddess Growlie. Do you agree?" Claire nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to need some help stopping Raibu, since it's evil has returned to Sero and the rest of the planet, you and I are going to have to stop it."

"Me?" Claire asked weakly. "You're really going to make me go on thi- Ow!" G.G. smirked. She had hit Claire in the chest with a Hyper Beam. "I didn't know Growlithes knew that attack."

"They don't." G.G. said plainly. Claire titled her head in confusion. "Oh for the King's sake…" G.G. said, slightly annoyed. "Okay, I am a Goddess. Right? Since I am dead, I know every attack ever created, including new ones. Am I right? Yes, I am. So, can we please get going 'cause"-

"But the end of my school year is Friday, and it's only Wednesday. My exams continue until Friday, when we have our final exam. The Obtaining Exam. Probably there I can make you my real pokemon. But, there's a problem. Sandra said that her older brother, when he took the exam, he had to _catch_ his first pokemon. I'm guessing I can't get you as my- Ow! Stop hitting me with that Hyper Beam!" G.G. looked up.

"I didn't do any- _holy Shi-taki Miltanks_. Look at yourself, you idiot. Look at yourself." Claire sighed. That annoying pokemon was getting on her nerves. Walking over to the mirror, Claire noticed a necklace she never worn before. At the end of it was a sword-shaped charm. Claire looked up into the mirror and shrieked. Claire was not staring back at her, but a pink, furry, brown-haired…Mew! Claire looked down at her furry body and shrieked again.

"Calm down, you fool! Calm down!" G.G. yelled, but it was too late Claire had already accidentally created a Hyper Beam and blasted the bedroom wall. Claire stared at her creation. Ash woke up immediately.

"_Holy Magikarp!_" he yelled at the crash in the wall. But when his head turned to Claire and G.G., Ash nearly fainted. "What the heck! Mom! Step-dad! There's a MEW in the room! Claire's gone, too-" Claire had flown up to Ash and covered his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot," Claire hissed at Ash. He just stared back, wide-eyed. He pushed Claire away.

"And it talks!" he yelled again. Claire rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ash had no common sense. This time, she was glad he didn't try to catch her.

"SHUT UP YOU FLIPPIN' IDIOT!" Claire yelled. "And if you don't, I swear I'll have your head!" G.G. jumped onto Claire and slammed her to the ground.

"Shush, you retarded idiot. Your parents will hear you." Claire nodded, but there was nothing she could do. Her parents were probably on the way up the stairs, and if she didn't change back to her human self, she would be so busted. "I don't know why you've changed into a pokemon, but I do know that you need to get out of here!"

"Right," was all Claire said. She hopped to her feet and levitated out the hole, G.G. flying behind her. "You can fly?"

"Ever hear of the HM, Fly?" she replied sarcastically. Claire didn't answer. She just concentrated on getting somewhere safe.


End file.
